


sweet rendezvous

by mahoun



Category: VIXX
Genre: First meeting Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoun/pseuds/mahoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sanghyuk makes a weird request in his pizza delivery order - but his delivery guy doesn't seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> written for the vixx three sentence ficathon round 2

_send your cutest pizza guy to suck my dick_ , sanghyuk typed, more as a joke than anything else, giggling like a middle school student who just found out about porn.  
around thirty minutes later someone rings the door - _wait a sec!_ , sanghyuk goes, trying to put his jeans on before opening the door - and _woah_ , they really did send their cutest guy.  
big eyes, blonde hair, a banging body - _yes_ , he registered all of that in 10 seconds - and an adorable smile to boot.  
“sir, where do i put your pizza?” the guy asks, much to sanghyuk's confusion.  
“what do you mean _where_? you can give it to me,” he says, getting the crinkly money from his pocket and handing it to him.  
“ah, but,” he asks, biting his lower lip in a way that makes him look so much cuter and hotter all at once, “"i thought you asked for” he lowers his voice to a whisper, leaning in closer to sanghyuk's face, " _a blowjob_ with your order, am i right?”  
sanghyuk just opens his eyes wide in response. _is the guy just fucking with him or is he being serious?_  
“yes, i did but that was a jo-” his words are muffled by the feeling of lips on his own, a gentle, subtle touch.  
“you didn't think of it as a joke?” sanghyuk asks, eyes open so wide he looks like a madman.  
“oh, totally,” the guy laughs, still on the doorstep. “but now that i saw you i just can't stop thinking about your dick in my mouth.”

they started making out at the door and somehow stumbled into a half-empty can of cola on their way to the living room, spilling it on the floor.  
jaehwan - the delivery guy - left the pizza on the microwave (“ _you're gonna need to heat it up later, trust me_ ”) and then literally jumped him, making him land on the couch.  
he kisses like a beast, urgent and fiery and somewhat hungry, like sanghyuk's mouth is delicious and he hasn’t eaten in days.  
his hands are just as urgent as his kisses, sliding under sanghyuk’s shirt to play with his nipples, and he chuckles when he feels sanghyuk moan a little into his mouth.  
he lets his hips grind against his crotch every now and then, the feeling of sanghyuk’s hardening cock against him making him moan in anticipation.  
his hands are quick to find sanghyuk’s zipper, even quicker to wrap around his thick cock, freeing it from way too many layers of clothing.  
he starts pumping it with his right hand, other hand playing with his balls, and gives a tentative lick at the slit, making sanghyuk’s thighs visibly tremble.  
he helps sanghyuk take his pants and boxers off, then settles on the floor, in between his legs, leaving little kisses to the tip of sanghyuk’s cock.  
sanghyuk lets out a choked moan when jaehwan takes the head inside his mouth, flicking his tongue against the slit every other second.  
he starts stroking it with his hands while sucking on sanghyuk’s balls, licking them and then taking them inside, one at the time.  
sanghyuk’s eyes are closed in a haze, fingers lightly wrapped into jaehwan’s hair while jaehwan works his mouth around him, making him twitch and moan.  
jaehwan takes sanghyuk’s cock out, teasing it with his fingers, just to take it in deeper, smiling at the feeling of sanghyuk’s thighs trembling beside him.  
he lets sanghyuk's cock slide out of his mouth with an obscene pop and takes it into his hand, rubbing the slit with his thumb.  
he looks up at sanghyuk with half-lidded eyes, lips glistening with spit and sticky with precum.  
his cheeks are red and he looks straight out of a porno, still in his pizza hut shirt and all that.  
“i’m gonna take it all in,” jaehwan says, voice but a cheeky whisper, deep throating his cock without breaking eye contact.  
“ _fuck_ , i’m gonna come!” sanghyuk shudders, letting out a grunt whenever his cock hits the back of jaehwan’s throat, moaning whenever jaehwan’s tongue flicks against the slit _oh_ so perfectly.  
it's then that sanghyuk starts thrusting into jaehwan’s mouth, desperate and relentless, the grip on jaehwan’s hair so tight it starts to hurt.  
he comes with a moan so delicious it completely fills jaehwan’s ears, ass barely on the couch, jaehwan’s fingernails dug into it.  
jaehwan is a _swallow_ kind of guy so he takes it in, then crawls into sanghyuk’s lap to let him have a taste, slow kisses that are both sweet and sour.

“pizza really does taste the best after having your dick sucked,” sanghyuk says with a sigh, taking a big mouthful of pepperoni pizza.  
“you know what tastes even better after pizza?” jaehwan puts down his slice of pizza, a big mischievous smile on his face.  
“ _dick_.”


End file.
